villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cythonna
Cythonna is a Superman villain who first appeared in Superman: The Last God of Krypton. She is Rao's opposite counterpart. Her sheer power and strength could only be contained. After years of imprisonment, she broke free and encountered Superman. Biography Origin The first Gods walked in the early light among the green hills of Kyrpton in the beginning of time. The Gods and Goddesses of dawn reigned over a world in harmony and they fathered the lineages of man to worship them and live in peace, but harmony is not the way of life, even among the gods and out of the frozen blackness beyond the furthest reaches of the light came evil. All the people were afraid. Cythonna was lovely as the hoar-frost in the vale, but her heart was cold and her hate was deep. For all that was warm and light. She alone of all the gods could bear no children but birthed only roaring monsters of ice and rime. And so she bought fear, cold, despair, and finally death into the world. her curse to the radiant warmth of the living. When first she came, she was a marvelous beauty of crystalline delight. And she spoke to the sun, great Rao, tender words of love and yearning seeking to make him hers. But Rao's brilliance lit even the blackest corners of Cynthonna's heart and he saw that though she spoke of love she had no knowledge of it. She sought only his power to father her children, wild elementals she meant to send out into the wide, white world to corrupt the light and suborn the heat. Rao rejected her. So began the wars of ice and fire. War of Fire & Ice Cythonna was strong; the powers of the gods of dawn were new. And they had never fought in anger before. So across the space of many lifetimes darkness fell upon the face of Krypton. The days of dawn were over. In the end, the gods had mastery and they rendered judgement. They could not kill her but great Rao himself thrust her beyond the borders of existence through the iron gates of doom and they were sealed forever. She was said to wait in the eternal darkness of the frozen void and to gather unto herself the souls of the unforgiven dead but if the power of the gods ever weakens, she will return to finish what she started. Rao alone knows if she will succeed. The wars of ice and fire left scars that were never entirely healed. Krypton's inhabitants became emotionless, branded for all time by the goddess's bitterness. Many of the young gods were dead. The rest, according to the legends, left Krypton for a distant realm where they might heal their hurts and recover. The faithful claimed that the gods would return to Krypton eventually and restore her. Apostates said that the gods had abandoned their former home and followers for all time. Skeptics said that there never were any gods, but an ancient race of protomen whose stories have come down to us. The origins of these tales are clouded in the mists of time. Their truth or falsity is beyond testing. On Earth A few years after Lois Lane & Clark Kent/Superman got married she managed to escape to frozen void. Proclaiming that she had won the war of light and darkness, however she sensed a spark of life somewhere in the cosmos, a lifeforce tied directly to Rao himself. Angered by this, Cythonna decided to find and eliminate the last trace of Rao in this universe and took off flying into deep space. Five days later she appeared at the Daily Planet and after killing a woman Superman decided to confront her...and with a "casual backhand" managed to best Superman. She claimed him as her mate and flew away saying that he was to meet her at "the roof of your world" in one hour. Lex Luthor then tried to meet with her and make a deal. He failed and had one of his men kill another. He drove away in great anger. Meanwhile, Superman was investigating Cythonna's claims. He found she was telling the truth. On his way to meet her, Luthor gave Superman some kyrptonite to help him beat her. Fall Of A Goddess With his plan set in motion Superman went on to challenge Cythonna. However his second fight with her didn't go exactly as planned. During the fight Superman was manhandled by Cythonna and barely managed to work up a small offense against her, and all the while as she was overwhelming him with her own might/powers fairly easily. Only a combination of things would bring Cythonna to an end, when Superman would flee for his life to the sun. The powers of the sun, deriving from Rao, and being the universal opposite of Cythonna, was enough to weaken her down a level much closer to Superman's as he was also amped up to his full potential. Cythonna however still seemed to be slightly stronger, and then finally showing Superman her true monstrous form and continued physically controlling most of the fight, until a grenade of Kyrptonite was used to further knock her back, only to finally be pulled in and enveloped by the sun. Where she remains to this day, trapped in a prison of eternal fire, watched over by Rao himself. Powers and Abilities *'Absolute Strength': Cynthonna has limitless strength which is unopposed in the DC universe even by the likes of Superman. Cythonna was able to almost knock out Superman with a casual backhand slap. Superman himself stated that she was the strongest opponent, he has ever faced. Meaning that she is stronger than Doomsday, and Darkseid, plus all the opponents he has faced over the years. Cythonna is seemingly unbeatable as Superman cannot hurt her with all his strength. She was weakened vastly and was controlling the fight with Superman at his full potential. Meaning that even at his full potential she can kill him in one casual punch at her highest, she can with no effort toy with Superman at his full potential. *'Godlike Invulnerability': Cythonna cannot seemingly be hurt, she was hit by Superman at his full potential while vastly weakened. Superman can shatter dimensions with blows, while they have no effect on her. *'Telepathy': She nearly killed Superman using a little of her power of telepathy. *'Superhuman Speed': She was vastly weakened and was faster than Superman at full potential. *'Immortality': The gods could not kill her, and she can live indefinitely as she is a goddess. *'Shape-shifting': Showed her true form to Superman, meaning she has control of her appearance. *'Ice Manipulation' *'Flight' Navigation Category:Magic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Deities Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Imprisoned Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Psychics Category:Lover Stealers Category:Stalkers Category:Egotist Category:DC Villains